Inspiration
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [One shot. Shounen ai: Athrun x Kira] Athrun and Kira: their friendship and love.


**Inspiration**

**A/N: **Lack of inspiration…and then it hit me: I should write about inspiration:D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam SEED.

* * *

"Any ideas yet?" 

"Nope, nothing." The brown hair was tousled by the nipping wind and the owner smiled at his companion before continuing, "My mind's just blank."

"I even brought you to this serene spot, miles away from civilization, and you're telling me nothing has entered your thoughts yet? Not even a single idea? No inspiration?" The jade eyes were frowning; the evidence: creases tracing the sides.

Kira shook his head. "There_ are_ some usable ideas running around but…" He hugged his sketchbook closer to himself, the snow slipping past his form. "I want this drawing to be special."

Athrun sighed, his breaths coming out in puffs of white, "I suppose so..."

There was a brief peace where they both stood at the top of the slope, enjoying the crisp winter wind and white snow. Below them was a frozen lake with a birch wood bridge and there were lone patches of trees here and there, all adorned in a sparkling, pallid dress. Behind the two youths, there was a grand tree, the branches catching the drifts of white fluff from the heavens beyond. The roots were wide and long and the trunk was withered and weather-beaten, much like an old face.

His red scarf whipped around his face as he craned and slanted his eyes towards the other boy, "…though, now you're making me second think that gift I gave you."

"Hell no!" Kira pouted and shifted away from Athrun. "…I love this." He held it in both hands so as to marvel at the leather cover. It had a gilded silver border with small inset jewels designed to look like leaves. On the center of the cover, there was a glass covering so that you could insert and feature the first sketch of the book.

"Well, at this rate, I don't think you'll ever be inspired enough to draw the sketch," chuckled Athrun.

Kira rolled his eyes, not humored, and opted to stare at the horizon for a bit longer. Side by side, they stood on top of the hill, reflecting…

* * *

Athrun leaned deeply against the tree, inhaling the scent of sweet sap as he fiddled with his left earphone. He stared at the patterns made by the shifting sakura blossoms, the soothing wind blowing his hair, neither cold nor hot. The grass poked against his shirt but he didn't mind as he went through the list of songs in his mp3. 

Leaning against the other side of the tree, Kira touched the right earphone when the music turned on. A faint smile traced his lips when he rested his hand against his sketchbook. Still, the first page was empty but behind it, there were finally a few completed drawings.

"So, Kira…"

"No."

The young blue-haired man shook his head in slight exasperation as this was always the response he received. They were back on top of the same hill that overlooked the calm scenery except this time, the flowers and grasses were just beginning their growth, not lying in their dormant sleep.

"You have to stop asking me that question," came the soft voice laced with humor. "I'll tell you when I'm inspired, okay?"

He felt the nod from the other end of the earphones, and Kira grinned good-naturedly. His eyes caught sight of a brown and white bird on a nearby stump, and he reached for his pencil and sketchbook…

* * *

The blooming wildflowers drowned the grays of the city clothing as the figure fought his way through the overgrowth. In one hand, he had his sketchbook while the other was busy sweeping away the plants so that he could reach the tree. A sigh of relief left his mouth as he slid down on to the dirt patched ground and leaned against the trunk. 

"It's nice to be in the shade…" he muttered. His violet eyes blinked under the late afternoon sunlight and he turned over to the other side, "It's so hot out today."

He sat there for a bit longer, and listened to the rustling leaves and chirping birds: the music of nature. A faint thrumming filled his mind and gradually, his eyes closed, the sweet warmth infusing into his dreams.

…

His nose and eyebrows were knitted together when the surreal fantasies finally dropped him back into reality. The violet eyes slitted open and the colors of orange and yellow washed over his irises. He looked away, the images blurry.

"Finally awake?" laughed a familiar voice.

Shading his eyes, he looked at the silhouetted figure towering above him. A slight yawn escaped into the air and he muffled it by putting a hand over his mouth, "How long have I been here?"

Athrun shrugged languidly and sat down next to Kira, "No clue; I arrived a few moments ago."

His nose twitched, and Kira spoke, "…I love this place…"

"Mmhmmm…"

The brown-haired youth propped himself up, "Inspiration just hits you here and you can draw…"

"Oh?" Athrun looked down at Kira in his semi-sitting position. "Then what about that blank page I spy?"

"You didn't let me finish! The first page is different," muttered a flushed Kira, uncharacteristically embarrassed. "It has to be something…special. Something that is just there but…wow, and people would do a double-take and look again. Something…different and can inspire other people. Do you understand?" He tried his best to grasp the words but they slipped away.

"Here," the blue-haired youth held a daisy underneath Kira's nose.

Kira stared back, perplexed, while his nose scrunched up, "What's it for?" He sneezed, the pollen tickling his nose, causing an uncomfortable sensation.

"It's for good luck. I think you'll need it if you want to draw your picture," smiled Athrun pleasantly.

"Thanks?" A chain of sneezes filled the air. "Get that flower away from me please…"

More sneezes and a trail of laughter from Athrun, "Sure." Athrun took the daisy away, throwing it onto the ground beside him.

There was one final, loud sneeze and then silence until, "Nasty. Just nasty. I sneezed out a petal."

"…it's not my fault that you breathed it in…"

"What do you mean not your fault?" grumbled Kira. "I'd like to see you try and breathe when someone sticks a flower in your face."

"I'd like to see you try and do that to me," bantered Athrun.

Kira glowered and ripped a flower off the ground, roots and all. By then, the other youth was half-way up the tree.

"Hey!" cried out Kira.

Athrun waved and sat on the branch closest to him. "Come on up, the view is great from here!"

Shaking his head, muttering to himself about evil, plotting best friends, he began climbing the sturdy tree.

"Here."

A hand was offered to him and Kira took it keenly…

* * *

The faint strumming of a guitar droned through the air and Athrun's fingers were the ones brushing through the metallic stings, testing them. Kira lay curled up beside him, his head resting on Athrun's legs as his amethyst eyes stared at the full moon. Above them, the autumn leaves shifted restlessly in the lantern-induced light as night has fallen on the day of the lunar moon festival. Both Athrun and Kira had brought several paper lanterns with them; both had wanted to celebrate the festival together at their sacred place, hidden from all the prying eyes in the world. 

"I can't believe you're still trying to learn how to play the guitar…"

"I'll have you know that I did this on my own free will," argued Athrun.

Kira kept his face straight long enough to respond, "You were dared by Yzak, Athrun."

"Hrn…arrogant…white-haired…" Athrun trailed off under his breath and grinned too as he gazed at Kira who was laughing. "Still, even without Yzak challenging me, I would've eventually learned how to play it since I know that someone here loves the sound of its music."

The blue-haired youth smiled in self-satisfaction to see Kira turn his head the other way and was keeping serenity once more. He took this time to start plucking at the strings, trying to figure out a soft tune to serenade his companion. The yellow lamp lights glazed the surroundings with an indefinite softness while the moon, a sharpened disk floating in the inky space above, drowned the shadows with serrated ends.

Athrun began playing his small tune…

The gentle winds swept its fingers through their hair and the music poured into their souls. They were at peace when the soft notes floated through the air…

…the strings stopped, interrupted by a fluid movement.

They were startled yet pleasantly surprised…the other had their hand gently placed on top of the guitarist's. A subtle blush colored both their cheeks and they leaned in; Kira propped himself up, a shy smile lingering on his face, while Athrun leaned downwards. Their lips met in a chaste kiss…

A shooting star passed on…

* * *

The spark of passion drove them together. 

Coldness seeped onto them from all sides, trying to penetrate the two, but the hot, lingering touches drove it away, leaving nothing but a deep mar of emotions free for the other to handle and wonder.

Kira had his sketchbook clutched loosely at his side with Athrun beside him. The snow twirled around them and jade eyes were slanted slightly to look at the shorter youth, "I do recall saying last year that I was having second thoughts on giving you that gift."

The other nodded in confirmation. Stillness fell between the two of them again, one hand entwined with another. "I'm inspired. I know what the sketch will become."

Athrun opened his mouth to speak but was briefly interrupted again, "Here. I want you to draw on the first page."

"But Kira, I gave this to you-"

A single finger pressed against his lips. Kira looked up at him and smiled brightly, "What ever you do Athrun Zala, it's always inspirational…"

Athrun smiled and clasped his hand over the one on his lips, "Well, Kira Yamato, if you say so…" He planted a butterfly kiss on the young, chestnut-color haired man's nose, melting the snowflake that landed there. He moved downwards and kissed him fully on the lips before breaking away. "…I hope this is inspirational enough for a returning kiss."

A faint hue of peach appeared on the slightly tanned skin, and the amethyst eyes stared at the emerald before leaning in, a whisper in the air, "Of course."

There was no sound as the snowflakes fell around the pair, their souls adjoined together.

* * *

**End**

Yes my readers; I'm giving you all a fluff-overload :3

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Reviews are really appreciated.

Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Flames are going to be numbered and named Bob.

Spyrit


End file.
